Tailing the Outlaw
While Jake is riding alone, he suddenly stopped when he spotted Reia coming out of the bush. Jake: I know you're following me. Reia: I thought you would. Jake: Why are you helping me? Ratchet: There are some answers we need to know as well. It might be connected to your past. Jake: Might? Talwyn: Well, the aliens and toads attacked the town eariler.. We think someone named Baron Zemo is rising to power here. Jake: There are no lords of the west. Only outlaws and cattle-folk. Zack: Not to mention a few other people around here too. Jake: If you're going to help me, just don't get too comfortable with me. Ratchet: *sighs* It's gonna be one of those scenarios, huh? Clank: Some things hasn't changed, even in the wild west. *laughs* Ratchet: Yeah, hilarious. - Meanwhile, back in town, Kiva and Terra stayed behind as the wedding preparations are finally planed out and coming to display little by little. Kiva: Oh! This is so pretty, my love. Terra: Yeah, it's coming along nicely. Kiva: You know, my love? Before we went to the dropship, I'm so glad I got to show you how to become more-- Terra: I know. I'm happy you showed me. Kiva: Yeah. - Kiva kisses Terra when both Sophie and Asbel showed up. Sophie: Did someone ordered flowers? Terra: Sophie? Asbel? Kiva: I'm so glad you two are here. Asbel: Thanks, Kiva. We want to keep our promise for coming to your wedding. Sophie: Where's Reia? Is she here? Kiva: Reia went with Ratchet and the others. Why you asked? Asbel: Well, Sophie thinks that someone named Towa is after her recently. Kiva: Towa and Mira... Terra: How did you know? Kiva: Back in Far Far Away, Reia tried to catch them, but they got away. She told me about them back in Switzerland. Terra: Oh, I see. Kiva: Anyway, did you have the flowers we asked? Sophie: Yes, they are right here. Kiva: That's wonderful. Terra: And the bouquet? Asbel: It's in the dressing room as requested. Kiva: Amazing! Terra: Thanks, guys. Kiva: Want to stick around? We can use an extra hand. Sophie: Sure, we can stay a bit longer. Terra: Hey, sweetie.. Why did you call Reia 'sister' a bit earlier? Kiva: Well.. Because I didn't have any siblings. When I was little, it was just me and my parents, my love. Terra: Oh.. So that's why you called that. Sophie: Are they..relatives? Asbel: No, they are not relatively by blood, but they do shared feelings with each other. Sophie: Oh.. I'm..happy that Kiva and Reia are getting along very well. Terra: What's next on our to-do list? Asbel: Could we help with the phone calls? Kiva: Sure. Terra: That leaves either setting up the main stage, looking through the wedding invitation response mail or check with our hired chef. Kiva: I say chef, my love. Terra: That's a good choice, but which chef did we hire again? Kiva: No idea. Terra: Oh no.. - Kiva and Terra ran to the kitchen with another surprise. Category:Scenes